


On The (Blow) Job

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: John is on the job





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: On The Job

John was on the job and by 'job' he meant 'keeping Harold happy'. That was why John was on his knees between Harold's thighs.

The ground of the subway was covered with dust and dirt, but he didn't care. All he cared about Harold who was sitting in his computer chair.

It had been a long day and they both needed a little release.

He rubbed his fingers against Harold's pants and revelled in how soft the fabric was. It wasn't as soft as Harold's skin, but there would be time to strip Harold and touch his skin later. 

He looked up and Harold was smiling at him like he was something precious. Knowing Harold, he probably thought John was a baby bird or some shit.

John looked down and noticed a large bulge in Harold's pants.

'Want me to take care of that?' John asked even though he already knew the answer.

'You don't have to.'

John just grinned as he mouthed the bulge under Harold's pants. Harold never said he wanted it, but considering that he was groaning above John, he wanted it.

The taste of cotton made John's own cock hard and his mouth water. 

After several moments, John released the bulge, reached up and unzipped Harold's pants. He pulled Harold's cock out of the opening and his mouth started to water more. Harold's cock was thick, long, and a large vein run along the left side. The tip was a deep red.

He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the cock head. Harold's hands moved down and held the back of John's head. His fingers were featherlight.

John moved his head forward and took more of the cock into his mouth. He then backed off as Harold moaned and his grip tightened slightly.

Again and again, John moved his mouth up and down the shaft taking more and more of it into his mouth each time.

Above him, Harold groaned and moaned. John reached into his own pants started stroking his cock.

After several minutes, Harold yelled as John's mouth was filled with salty come. John came shortly after.

He sucked down all the come and licked Harold's cock clean. He let Harold's cock fall from his mouth and put it back inside Harold pants.

Standing up, John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He put his cock in his pants looked at Harold.

Harold's suit was in perfect order, even his red tie was straight, but his face showed how affected he was. His skin glistened with sweat and his cheeks were bright pink. John moved forward and brushed their lips together.

'Thank you, John,' Harold said after they broke the kiss.

'Don't mention it,' John said because he didn't do it for thanks, he did it because his job was to keep Harold happy and he was always determined to do a good job.

If he would get a blow job later from Harold, that was just a bonus.


End file.
